


When the time comes火候未到

by Lorelei1012



Series: 斯赫小短文 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 赫敏：行，你死扛着不表白是吧，那就别怪我……斯内普：……%*￥……*（）@%&！%……
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 斯赫小短文 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657459
Kudos: 6





	When the time comes火候未到

**Author's Note:**

> 我为什么有这么多的黑历史……

“该死的。”

“第几个了？”

“第五个。”

“Potter太太的远房亲戚？”

“那是第四个，Snape。你究竟有没有认真听过我讲话？”

“当然有，除了‘Granger小姐的第N个约会失败对象’。”

“那么是谁总有意无意地问起这些的？”

“那只是工作无聊之余的对话，Granger小姐。”

Hermione抱着胳膊看着她的魔药大师。“你敢说你没有别的意思？”

Snape瞥了一眼他的学徒。“你想太多了。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
“混蛋。”

“这个还不错，我以为？”

“你看过他是怎么把胡椒粉洒在咖啡里然后装模作样喝下去后就不会这么说了。”

“真是风趣的人。”

“你认为这很有趣，Snape？”

“是Snape教授，Granger小姐。”

“混蛋，你和他一样是混蛋。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
“怎么了，Granger小姐，这个周末不是你被好姐妹拉出去跟各种各样的男人约会的好机会吗？”

“……”

“外面的天气不错，Granger小姐，连我这种地窖里的大蝙蝠都不得不承认的好天气，社交丰富多彩的Granger小姐不是应该多出去走走么？”

“……”

Snape停下了手头的搅拌工作。“你怎么了，Granger，今天你的水平比一个三年级学生还要差。”

“Lavender，我今早收到了她的猫头鹰。”

“然后？”

“下周末是她和Ron的订婚Party，在格里莫广场。”

“所以你的决定是？”

“我会去的，作为朋友我也应该去。何况我有好久没看到Harry了。”

“我以为你会拒绝，把自己当成一只鸵鸟，把你的头埋在地窖里。”

Hermione怒视他，“我可不是你，Snape。”

Snape尖锐地抬起头，眼神不似平常那般苛责。“你是什么意思，Granger小姐？”

“算了，没什么。”Hermione叹了口气，继续处理她的雏菊根。

沉默很久，她听见非常不自然的声音从头顶传来，“如果你想，我是说，我可以一起去。”

Hermione惊愕地抬头，差点撞上他的下巴。“什么？”她不可置信地说道，“再说一遍？”

Snape怒视她，脸色奇怪地发红。“我是说我可以陪你去，如果你不想一个人去的话。”他很快地补充道，“你想一个人去我也不反对。”

Hermione也脸红了。“万分感谢，Snape教授。我是说，我很想你陪我去。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
“这不是三楼，Granger，还有一层。”

“这明明就是三楼嘛，我都看得到那个盔甲。”

“这是二楼，Granger，你喝多了。”

“胡说，Snape，一杯白兰地不足以把我放倒。”

“的确，再加上三瓶小精灵酿的蜂蜜酒。”

“是吗？我怎么不记得……我明明就喝了一杯……”

“走稳了Granger！不要靠在我身上！”

“别这样，Severus，今晚你一直表现得像个绅士，争取坚持到最后。”

“告诉我Granger，是什么让我自愿让自己陷在一群Weasley和Potter中间长达一个晚上？”

“是我啊。”

“是你？”

“当然，别不承认，Severus。”

“好吧，我承认。”他低声说了这么一句。可是她没有在听：她完全倒在了Snape的怀里，发出微微的鼾声。

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“你今晚还要去约会？”

“为什么不呢？金妮很费心帮我介绍了一个好小伙子，我不能辜负她的好意啊。”、

“很好，那么从我眼前消失。”他把魔杖放到桌子上，用力过重而喷出几道火星点燃了那堆干艾草。

“该死的！”Snape暴躁地抓过魔杖挥了个喷水咒，收拾停当才发现Hermione没有离开，而是带着惊愕的眼神看着他做的一切。

“我会尽快回来的。”Hermione说，留心他的反应。

“随你。”他恢复了常态。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”

“别装傻，你的第N+1个约会对象。”

“我记得你说过你不感兴趣？”

“我也刚好记得我说过这是我无聊的时候才会谈谈的话题。”

“Well，他不错，算是我约会过的最好的一个。”

“哦？”

“他很有礼貌，也很风趣，虽然算不上英俊但也风度翩翩，更重要的是他不会在接吻的时候打喷嚏——”

“你们有——？”他的声音像是被噎住了。

Hermione歪头看了他一眼，耸耸肩。“吻手礼。”

该死。他不出声地骂了一句。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“我注意到你不去约会了，Hermione？”

“我注意到你开始叫我Hermione了，Severus？”

他扭开头，“我可以不改变这个习惯，Granger小姐。”

“哦不，Hermione更好听。”她愉快地表示。

“那么回答我的问题？”他重又注视着她。

“很简单，John这周末在魔法部加班，他说周一晚上会用一顿烛光晚餐弥补的。”

“John？你还在和那个神奇生物司的家伙约会？？”

“是啊，他不错，我跟你说了。”

“很好。”他吸气。“那么祝你好运。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
敲门声。

“进来。”

“晚上好，Severus。”

“Hermione？”他惊讶，“你不是——”

“是啊，John和我谈成了。所以我就回来了。”

他胃部抽搐。“谈成了？”

“没错，他同意试行家养小精灵权益保护法第一版，包括不得体罚和怂恿体罚，小精灵如果提出假期和津贴等要求，主人必须遵守契约——”

Snape跳起来，“什么？这就是你们谈的内容？”

Hermione假装无辜地点点头，“是啊，而且他答应我，只要我说服卢娜不要在他们婚后再试图去寻找弯角鼾兽，他就会帮忙让我毕业后到他们部门试试看。你知道学徒期快满了。”

Snape有种被耍的感觉，然而这感觉其实并不坏，至少他可以确定Hermione没有……“是这样。不过很不巧，我今晚值班巡逻。”Snape绕过她走出门外，留她一个人在门口呆立。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Andy Patience！Sara Miller！”Snape怒吼道，“请告诉我你们为什么要在我的办公室附近比赛谁能把谁吃下去？”

“教授……”

“对不起……”

“Ravenclaw和Slytherin各扣五十分！”他毫不客气，“现在走开，如果5分钟之内你们还没从我眼前消失，我不得不因为过了禁宵而给你们扣更多的分数！”

地窖的门开了，Hermione从里面走出来，四处望望，看到了她的教授。“我在里面也听得见你的大喊大叫，Severus。”

Snape挑起一边的眉毛迎上去，“我能否问你为什么这么晚了还在我的办公室？”

“我把明天的活儿干了，反正也是些基本的魔药材料处理，不太难。”Hermione微微一笑，斜靠在他的门口，略带戏谑地道，“这真不公平，Severus，他们只是在接吻而已。你太严厉了。”

Snape阴沉地打量她放肆的笑容，他靠的足够近以至于看得清她的睫毛。“任何人在这里做出不恰当的行为都会得到惩罚。”他低语，少了些尖刻的声音变得柔滑而微妙。

Hermione因这不同寻常的声音而露出笑容，靠得更近，在他脸上轻啄了一下。

“那你扣我的分呀。”

Hermione来不及思考，便感觉自己被一双手紧紧抓住肩膀往门里推，下一秒发现自己不知怎么就被按在办公室的门板上，Snape的鼻尖离自己只有一寸近。

“对你，Granger小姐，我更愿意关禁闭。”黑色的眸子里有种不同寻常的亮光，“一整晚的禁闭。”

“处罚得当，教授。”她用窒息般的声音小声回答。

Severus一俯身用自己的唇堵住了她的，他的唇舌甚至牙齿都在毫不客气地对Hermione宣告占领，直到她透不过气发出求饶的哼声。

“求你了Severus……唔……！”

“编造谎言来蒙骗她的导师是什么后果，Granger小姐？”Severus放开她的唇以便能说话，但挤进她的一条腿清楚地表明他不打算放过她。

“我……我没有！”Hermione气喘吁吁，部分是因为急需空气，部分是因为抵着她下身的那条腿正蹭着她越来越湿的底裤。“我可没说过John是我的——噢！”

Severus这次没多久就放开了堵住她的唇，“我不想再听到另一个男人的名字，尤其在这种关键的时候。”他修长的手指正灵活地解开她的衬衫扣子，隔着衣料调戏她的蓓蕾。

“对极了。”Hermione喃喃地说，“可是我得感谢他给我出了这个主意。”

“什么主意？”Severus停止了指尖的活儿，Hermione不满地哼出来。

“Well，他说你只是需要一个小刺激，否则你这辈子都不可能开口。”Hermione坦白道。要不是她的手指正在他的帐篷上画圈，他可能就暴怒了。

“所以你就搞了这么一出来刺激我，女人？”他冲她低吼。

“我注意到你对这结果并不讨厌？”Hermione才不会被吓住，针锋相对地回嘴并且手偷偷溜进他的拉链。

“不，我讨厌这，”他边说边挪开压住她的身体，“我讨厌这里不能躺下来。”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Severus？”

“Humm？”

“那个新来的变形术教授，我不喜欢你和她讨论那么多话题。”

“我们只是在进行学术探讨，亲爱的。”

“探讨到耽误了和我约好的午饭？”

“我们忘了时间而已，Hermione，别小题大做。”

“很好。”

“Hermione？”Severus叫她。

“什么？”不耐烦的口气。

“记得今天是什么日子么？”

思索。“什么日子？”

“你记得去年的今晚你对我说过什么吗？”不怀好意的口吻。

“什么……噢！”Hermione恍然大悟，继而怒视Severus：“你居然记恨到现在！”

“我当然不会忘记这个让我印象深刻的第一次。”揽过他最迷人的女巫，Severus开始探索她的耳垂，领口，向下再向下……

“哦对……是的……”Hermione喘息道，“是值得纪念的一次，我要好好感谢John。”

“我说过多少次，Granger小姐，”他加重了对她的称谓，手口并用地将她压向他们的床直到他的身体覆上她的，“不要谈及其他的男人，尤其在这种关键的时候！”

“我喜欢这主意。”


End file.
